<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God's Perfect Idiot | Unrequited Stucky by Smitherin7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096816">God's Perfect Idiot | Unrequited Stucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitherin7/pseuds/Smitherin7'>Smitherin7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Depressed Bucky Barnes, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Like its after Steve is enlisted but before he gets the serum, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, POV Bucky Barnes, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, Swearing, Unrequited Love, but only like once - Freeform, kind of?, steve rogers is an idiot, steve rogers is oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitherin7/pseuds/Smitherin7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky knows that he'll never be good enough for his Stevie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God's Perfect Idiot | Unrequited Stucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re God’s perfect idiot...” Bucky whispered under his breath, watching as Steve attempted to flirt with Peggy. Judging by the way she placed a hand on his shoulder, her head thrown back, it was working.</p><p>	He grabbed the bottle of beer in front of his and took another sip of it, still looking at the two through his peripherals. The bottle clacked against the bar loudly, drawing a few people’s attention near him. Bucky couldn’t give less of a shit.</p><p>	“Whiskey, make it neat.” Bucky slammed his hand against the surface to grab the Bartender’s attention. The man nodded to him and quickly started to pull out a glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels. He noticed Steve looking over to him briefly before returning his full attention to Peggy.</p><p>	Bucky thought Peggy was great, she was smart, she knew how to hold her own and of course, she was beautiful. Steve would go on for hours about her and what they did together when they hung out together, that’s all he ever talked about.</p><p>	The glass was slid across the bar to the palm of his hand, pulling him out of the dark corners of his mind. He eyed the glass, estimating its size before throwing his head back and downing it as quickly as he could. </p><p>	“You’ll never know and maybe it’s better that way.” He pushed himself up and walked across the room to say goodbye to Steve. A hand grabbed his wrist from his right.</p><p>	“Hey Sarge.” He bit back the urge to audibly groan when he heard the overly flirtatious tone of some Dame he had probably hit on a while back. In an attempt to not be an asshole, he turned with as genuine of a smile as he could manage.</p><p>	“Hey Doll, just give me a minute.” He patted the girl’s hand, she giggled and let go. He turned back to continue his walk but stopped before he could start.</p><p>	They were kissing. </p><p>	“I’m gonna head home, I’ll see ya later, Stevie.” He watched as they both pulled away with their faces flushed, Steve looked at him with the dopiest, most adorable smile he’d ever seen; Bucky knew in that moment that he could never make Steve that happy.</p><p>	“A-Are you alright, Buck?”</p><p>	“Fuckin’ peachy, I’ve just gotta get up early tomorrow.” He turned on his heel and waved to Steve as he made his way to the door. He couldn’t acknowledge anything else that may have been said to him, not when he thought about the way Steve’s smile was such a bittersweet treat.</p><p>	He walked out onto the street with his hands in his jacket pockets, his eyes and nose scrunched up in frustration.</p><p>	He was never going to be good enough to be with Steve.</p><p>	Hell, he didn’t come close to what Steve deserved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>